Enterprises receive a large volume of documents from many persons and organizations. The subject matter of the documents may also vary greatly from one document to another. Enterprises, such as financial institutions, may have regulatory and statutory requirements to evaluate the received documents and generate an appropriate response within a set timeframe. Current systems often require agents to read each of the received letters to ensure the legitimacy of the letter and prepare the appropriate response. Some of the letters may be formulaic and have a format that is somewhat typical for the type of letter. Regardless of the received letters format, a response letter must be generated to comply with the respective regulatory and statutory requirements. However, differences between fonts, pagination, style settings and the like limit the amount of automation that may be applied to the large volume of documents received by the enterprise. If the different types of received documents warrant a response, it may be difficult to produce a template for each different type because the format of the received documents may change.
The above deficiencies and others exist. Accordingly, there is a need to provide systems and techniques for processing the large volume of documents and easing the burden of agents having to review individual documents.